I'm Sorry
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: Heather is still mad at Alejandro for eliminating her, but when he gets eliminated he try to make things right with Heather. Will Alejandro make things right with Heather or will she not forgive him. Written By Me and Frozen Grojfan Princess


Heather continued to read a magazine at the loser camp outside just as the boat came with another loser. Heather got up and said '' So who's today's loser? Courtney?'' As the person got off the boat he grinned seeing Heather and said '' Hello Heather..''

"Ugg what do you want!" Heather shouted at the person.

''Hello señora'' said Alejandro as he walked to her from the shadows.

"Go away!" She said turning her head the other way.

'' Why chika? Aren't you happy to see me?'' said Alejandro.

"You got me eliminated!" She shouted at Alejandro making him remember that he eliminated Heather when he revealed he could walk this all time. '' And you back-stabbed me! Then had the nerve to ask me out just before I was gone!'' She added while her entire face turned red.

"Look Heather I'm sorr-" He got interrupted by Heather,

''Thanks to you I have been cheated out of a million dollars on Total Drama world tour! And I lost my chance **AGAIN** thanks to you!'' screamed Heather.

"Look it's just a dumb competition any ways." Alejandro scoffed.

''And you hurt me while pushing me done a volcano sending me to be trapped** IN A ROBOT SUIT FOR A WHOLE YEAR!'**' Alejandro added.

"Well you flirted with other girls." She argued.

''Chika we are now even'' said Alejandro back as Heather turned her head away from him.

"No we're not you got me eliminated." She kept arguing,

''And you voted for me when we had a alliance in Total Drama World Tour..'' He said back.

"But." Alejandro tried explaining himself,

''But what Alejerko?'' asked Heather.

"Nothing." He sighed being ashamed of himself.

''Nothing?'' asked Heather in a more calmer tone.

"Just go away, I want to be alone." Heather said in a sad tone. Alejandro grabbed her hand stopping her and said '' Heather...I'm sorry!''

"I said stay away from me!" She snatched her hand away from his. "Al!"

''Don't call me Al!'' He said angrily but soon calmed down and grabbed her hand again "I am sorry! I am truly sorry! The money got in the way! But I have realised I don't want the money...I want you..''

"Your just saying that so you can have my forgiveness, if you're really sorry than you have to prove that your sorry." The ravened haired girl said.

''I'll do anything! Just name it!'' he said back.

"Hmmmm how about you go away." Heather said in her mean tone.

''How is that going to prove anything?'' he said back.

"Well it will prove that you listen to me." Heather said

''Fine..I see you don't feel about me and how I feel about you..Goodbye Heather..'' he said as he walked inside. Heather felt depressed of what she said to him back there and made her a terrible person.

She then chased after him and found him sitting on a chair alone. She then sat next to him. "Can I sit down?" She asked him

''Do what you like Heather..'' he said still feeling upset about what Heather said to him. Heather sat down next to him where it was dark and spooky.

'' Alejandro...I...I'm sorry..'' said Heather while starting to tear up a bit. Alejandro looked up and saw Heather crying for the first time. He lifted her head up and gave her a hug.

She hugged him back while saying '' Great not only I'm acting like a terrible person but, I'm acting like a cry baby..''

"Your not a baby your just emotional." He said stroking her hair.

''I've never cried before..'' said Heather hugging him more.

"It's ok chica." said Alejandro. Heather soon stopped crying and said '' Great you probably think I'm sappy now or something..''

"No I don't and I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you and getting you eliminated." Alejandro got rid of the last tears inside her eyes. She smiled at him lightly while he smiled back.

"Let's never let money get in the way in our relationship again." He said as she nodded agreeing with him.

''As long as I am with you I'm happy...'' said Heather as she smiled more.

"Me too." He hugged her tighter. Sierra secretly was watching and took photos of them while filming it.

"Sierra!" They both shouted as Sierra turned off her camera.

''The Alehather fans will love this! **THIS IS GOING ON FANFICTION!**'' said Sierra squealing.

"Wait what!" They exclaimed.

Duncan then came out laughing ''Blainley was RIGHT! You two are such dorks!''

"Shut up!" They both said at the same time blushing

"Well I tried," Duncan said leaving.

''Awwh! CODY COME SEE THIS!'' screamed Sierra grabbing Cameron. Sierra kept hugging Cameron tighter making his face turn red from Sierra strangling him.

''Its Cameron..'' said Cameron.

"Your so adorable!" Sierra squealed.

''Get away from me!'' he said while running away as Sierra chased after him.

"Codycam!" She screamed going after him.

Leaving Alejandro and Heather alone again..

"What the heck?" Alejandr said

Heather just then said '' Their crazy...At least their gone..''

"Yh and I'm here with you." He said cupping her cheek. Heather stared at him and became speechless while blushing.

"Your blushing." He said smirking. She put a hand of his cheek while smiling at him. All their evil ways seemed to vanish.

"What's happening to us?" Heather asked.

''Without the million dollars in the way and you here..I feel different..'' said Alejandro.

"Same here." They started leaning their lips in kissing as they went into a passionate kiss. After a minute. they slowly pulled apart.

"Wow." Heather speechlessly said

''Chica..'' said Alejandro while smiling at her.

"Yh." She whispered.

''I love you'' he said sweetly.

"I love you too." She confessed. He brought her into a hug while stroking her ponytail hair. She had hugged him back tighter. After the hug, Heather let out a yawn.

They slowly parted from the hug.

"Tired chica?" Alejandro asked.

"Abit...Its getting cold out here lets go inside..'' said Heather.

"Ok anything for you." He smiled warmly taking off his top giving it to Heather.

"Thanks," She smiled as Alejandro grabbed her hand took her inside somewhere nice and warm. They got inside the cabins as Alejandro put Heather to bed.

"Sweet dreams Heather," He said planting a kiss on her forehead. He saw Heather sleeping peacefully before closing the squeaky door.

In the morning, Heather started opening her eyes slowly, she then went outside and saw Alejandro waiting for her.

"Hi," She said taking of her sleeping mask.

"Hello Heather, how was your sleep?'' said Alejandro.

"It was great." Heather said

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Wanna go somewhere?" He asked her making her blush.

''Theres not much we can go but how about some fun messing with Chris?'' said Heather.

"Okay." He said as the villains left to mess with Chris.

Once Chris woke up he found a bear in his room. "What the!" Chris said as the bear roared.

Heather and Alejandro laughed from behind the window as they saw him running for his life. "Who would do this! AHHHHHHH!" He said screaming more in horror.

Meanwhile, Heather and Alejandro kept laughing behind the window. "Ok now that was funny." Heather said still giggling

He smiled and then said '' Yes it was,"

"I love you." She said smiling.

"I love you more..'' said Alejandro pulling her into another sweet kiss.

**The End**

* * *

**Well this is the end of this story! I hope you liked it and sorry for some grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
